Eli D.R. Poseidonis
Eli Poseidonis is one of the top students at Chiron Academy, as well as the host of the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. He is a member of the Poseidonis family, a family blessed by the god Crom Cruach with a link to dragons. Appearance Eli is a slightly skinny, androgynous looking young man with dark black hair that fades slightly as it gets longer, as well as segmental hetochromic eyes, with a mix of blue and green. His overall build is thin and tall, and he admits that he is weirdly thin for a warrior. He can generally be seen wearing a long-sleeve shirt with a sleeveless blazer and a choker, with the colors being random yet matched well ( They are all black, white, red, or blue ). Personality Eli is a very calm and aloof person. He typically does things at his own pace, yet uses his superior intellect to get things done. He often takes on multiple tasks at once, yet never rushes through them, and as such seems to be lazy. He is a very knowledgeable person who keeps tabs on everything he needs to. Aside from during battle, he shows an odd sense of knowing, as if he was always watching, and is rarely surprised. He rarely appears interested in anything, although certain things such as battle or a fellow genius can interest him. Because of this, or perhaps the reason of it, he often gets along with extremely smart or strong people as most others fail to understand him. Furthermore, as he can understand people in combat and loves the rush, he is a battle maniac. As a member of a Magus family, he shows a lack of knowledge about " mundane " habits, such as certain jokes. Furthermore, he seems to not understand certain things, such as fashion or how stupidity works. Although he doesn't often show it, he is rather arrogant and prideful. When insulted, he will often challenge the one who insulted him to a duel or counter with something even more insulting, and he is extremely confident in his abilities. Eli is known to make extremely sarcastic remarks, and is very blunt, to the point that when others make a deadpan, they blame it on his influence. This is a habit he developed due to ignoring his emotions in order to be a more skilled fighter, although even after he began to become more expressive, he kept it. A great deal of his personality has been " overwritten " by the Holy Grail fragment within him, making rage and bloodlust the majority of his emotions. Relationships Alexa Poseidonis: His older cousin. He doesn't get along with her well, although he respects her because of her combat abilities. Aoi Shiraishi: Although he only recently came to know her directly, he considers her a bit of a rival since she's his superior in swordsmanship. Ash Williamson: His teacher and magic instructor, as well as soon-to-be uncle-in-law. They get along, mainly due to their interest in magic and the fact that they both suffer from Alexa's attitude. Belle Vasilikos: His apprentice and friend. They share many similarities, such as being manipulative, loving mountain dew, a talent in Runic magic, and a habit of deadpanning. Dean Bidgood: Yet another one of his rivals, mainly because of their similar skill set and their heroes both being knights that betrayed King Arthur. Fergus Flannagan: His comrade-in-arms and best friend. The two have an odd relationship, as Fergus tends to point out obvious things and ask stupid questions, while Eli hates stating obvious things and is rather blunt and rude about stupid questions. Kathlie Klose - A friend of his mainly due to being the best friend of her boyfriend, Fergus. He considers her his " hunting buddy ", as she was a huntress in her past and current life, and the Poseidonis family lives in the countryside and as such loves hunting. Kaitlyn Reyes: His friend and yet another rival. Although Lancelot and Arthur did not get along as well, he considers her one of his closest allies, and girlfriend. Valerie Lionheart: His good friend. He considers her a brother, and she considers him a brother. They often play wingman for another, mainly with him being the wingman for her harem. They get along extremely well because they they are both battle maniacs and prideful people. History Born the second son of the couple James Poseidonis and Tammi Marie Blake, Eli was raised as a member of the Poseidonis magus family. He was born as the host of the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot, and as such was an oddity of a child. Somewhere inbetween seventh and eight grade, he was one of five students captured and implanted with a Grail fragment. Powers & Abilities Physical abilities Master swordsman -''' Due to being the host of Lancelot, he inherited his sword, Arondight and as such decided to train with it. Because of this training for many years, as well as Lancelot's aid, he has become a master swordsman. '''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant '-' Although he has not achieved a level that could be called mastery, he has trained in close combat to make use of his superior reflexes and natural abilities. Enhanced senses '-' Due to the influence of dragon's blood, as well as Crom Cruach's ''blessing, he has enhanced senses that he has compared to a cat's. Furthermore, due to his sharpened focus, he is able to make the best use of these enhanced senses. '''Enhanced Strength - '''As a Hero that is the host to Lancelot, a powerful Round Table knight, as well as his own training, he has incredible physical strength. He has noted that in terms of strength, he could cut a hill in half with ''Arondight's ''missed swing, and that was before two months of stressful training ( Half a month in the Monster Nest of a True Dragon, half a month chasing a Hero turned murderer, and a month of training with Erina Harpon, the reincarnation of Scathach ) '''Enhanced Stamina -' Eli has trained since childhood to become a skilled warrior, and as such has supernatural amounts of stamina. He has noted that the only one who has more stamina than him is Kat. Unnaturally Sharp Instincts -''' He has shown to have almost unnatural instincts and battle intuition. It seems they had weakened due to the Grail fragment, but he previously fought purely on instinct and intuition, able to fight master swordsmen with no true training of his own. '''Blacksmithing Skills '- '''While not the most famous and powerful blacksmith, Eli has shown the ability to create powerful ''magic swords with relative ease. Furthermore, he specializes in magical enchantments and runecraft. Magical Abilities 'Master of Arms -' An ability gained from the tale of Lancelot defeating Phelot with an elm branch. Anything he registers as a weapon, he can use expertly. Furthermore, if said weapon isn't strong enough ( Such as if he was using a branch to fight a swordsman ), he can enhance the weapon's structure, which is shown by a silvery mist surrounding it. 'Blessing of the Faeries - '''A unique ability he has. Like several other Knights of the Round Table, he received a blessing from the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, yet his was more unique due to being raised by her. He has incredible luck, to the point where it is an actual force in combat, as well as regeneration that is considered half as powerful as the sheathe, Avalon, that was given to King Arthur. Despite being only " half as powerful " as Avalon, King Arthur's sheathe, it is just as useful, or perhaps more, because his luck makes him less likely to take the same damage from an attack. '''Immense Prana Reserves - '''A trait of his, as a Slayer. He has an exceptional amount of Prana, even among Slayers, and due to having becoming a Divine Champion, has broken past his limits as a human. Furthermore, he can process it into ''Divine Power to refine it, and to channel it into magic. 'Runic Magic - '''A type of magic he is extremely talented in. By interpreting the meaning of runes certain ways and adding an appropriate amount of mana within each rune, he can create certain effects. Depending on the type of rune used, how basic the interpretation is, and how much mana is given, the effect becomes stronger. He has become an expert at the use of Runic magic through a month of training with a master, Erina Harpon, as well as becoming Odin's Divine Champion. '''Druidic Magic - '''A type of magic he is talented in. By using mana as a base to summon a fairy, one can have it do their bidding. He is not as skilled at using it directly in combat, but he can use it indirectly, such as linking a fairy to a bullet or summoning one in order to help him perform a certain task. He currently lacks a ''familiar, which is an important part of Druidic magic, and as such is not as strong. 'Golemancy - '''A unique type of magic, which requires no talent. By " programming " an inanimate object magically, one can have it perform tasks. Due to his intellect and creativity, he is rather skilled at it. '''Brewing -' A much simpler type of magic, which is only considered such due to requiring mana. It is the art of using various herbs, monster parts, and chemical reactions in order to achieve certain effects. He is rather skilled in it, being able to make effects such as a potion that eliminates the hormones that make someone tired, or a healing potion that acts by creating temporary artificial veins. Furthermore, he can use the basics of brewing to create things such as magic-imbued candy. 'Magical Engineering - '''Another type of magic that mainly is only considered such due to mana usage. He is not very skilled in it, but by applying the knowledge of others, such as Ash Williamson, as well as simple logic, he is able to create certain objects. Equipment '''Arondight - '''A sword forged by the Lady of the Lake, Nimue. It is considered one of the best swords she has forged, and a sister sword to ''Excalibur and Galatine. It has no special power or attribute, instead being an extremely sharp and unbreakable sword. It contains many ' techniques ', of which he has unlocked four. 'Secace, the War Sword - '''A sword wielded by King Arthur, and later Lancelot, in mythology. In reality, it is a sister sword of ''Rhongonmyniad, and is able to command tempests. '''Nimue, Armor of the Lake Knight - '''The magic armor of Sir Lancelot. It adapts to fit the user's size, and repairs itself, as well as being overall well-made. He received it from Valerie, but he plans on returning it after making his own. Trivia * He has both narcolepsy and ADHD, although the former has become less active due to Lancelot's influence and his dragonfiication, and then later status as a Divine Champion. * He has shown odd outbursts at people who casually speak of life as if it was a game or a story, which has resulted in him venting on Blake Zinnia when he expressed his dislike of Lancelot for simplistic, biased reasons. Category:Characters